


Suitable

by Rakath



Category: Degrassi
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakath/pseuds/Rakath
Summary: Baaz not really seeing the reason he has bad luck with women.First Person POV - Baaz.Set during NC3 (which means female pronouns Yael, sorry about that.)
Kudos: 1





	Suitable

“Get lost, twerp.”

“I don’t understand why you won’t give me a chance. Statistically speaking a younger man with an older woman is more likely to last.” I said, following her down the hall. I made sure to call her a woman, not a girl. To be more respectful in my approach this time.

She whirled on me, causing me to come up short in my chase. “Because I don’t like you.”

“You can’t honestly say you know me,” I was about to start listing my charming positive traits as she turned again, and was back towards wherever she was going. “I’m sure if you give me time I can prove that I’m more than worthwhile as a date. Just one date.”

Physical contact better cements a relationship. I- am not sure what the books would say on this. I had reached out to grab Grace’s shoulder to stop the constant running away. She’d taken my hand, and my arm, into some sort of submission hold, and planted my face into the nearest bank of lockers.

It hurt.

“You tortured my best friend. And blackmailed another friend to cover it up.” She sounded angry.

“That was Hunter.” Talking was proving difficult with my face in a locker. Also when she started putting more pressure on the various joints in my arm.

“So you had no part in it, you didn’t know it was happening.”

No, I was fully aware, and a participant. “I don’t know what that has to do with us.”

She made a noise, I think she’s annoyed with me. “It has everything to do with you. Why the hell would I want anything to do with someone who can do that, to anyone, and not see how that might be a problem.”

She let me out of the hould, I put a respectful distance between us and cradled my arm.

“Bother me again, and I’m breaking your hand.” She stayed long enough to be sure I heard this, then left. I decided I should try again tomorrow. She seemed to unreasonably upset today for me to get anywhere.

***

“Ms. Matlin.”

She looked up at me, she was hard to properly read since the bus crash. If this was a video game, I’d say she’d gone from a main character to an NPC in the space of a few months. She didn’t say anything, just stared at me and waited.

“I was wondering if you could convince your friend Grace to give me a date.”

“No.” Just no, one word, barely any emotion or energy to it. Just a simple rejection of the proposal before I could fully detail it.

“I could pay you.”

She tilted her head, ever so slightly, “That’s your winning argument? Buying me out of protecting my friend.”

“If this is about last year, I had no part in the S.W.A.T.ting. And all I did was say some mean things online protected by my right to express my opinions.”

She grew a little more focused on me, at least she was invested in the conversation. “You’re a pathetic little worm, with zero charm. Think you’re smarter than you are, hate and use women, and so stupid you can’t guess why women don’t want you.”

“That’s not-”

She cut me off, “I said some mean things protected by my right to express my opinions.”

Oh. Well, that stung.

“Leave her alone. Leave me alone. While you’re at it, you should probably leave every girl in the school alone. Until you figure out what you did wrong.” She walked past me like I ceased existing once she was done talking. There wasn’t much force behind her words. Which honestly made her scarier than Grace. I- didn’t exist to her, because of what I did.

Or maybe she didn’t exist. She was very unnerving.

***

“Am I a bad person?”

Yael looked at me, “Let’s talk about anything else.”

“I’m serious.”

“What happened?”

“I tried to get Grace to go out with me, then tried to get Maya to help me convince her to go out with me. And-”

“Both of them are still mad about the fact that we spent weeks barraging Maya with threats of rape, assault, and releasing her home address online where anyone could use it against her?”

“Exactly.” See, she’s a girl, but she gets it. This wasn’t anything that mattered, it was a long time ago.

“Leave them alone. You don’t get to demand to be in their lives after what we did.”

“You forgave me.”

“You used a bet I threw against me to try and hit on another girl without informing me of the plan. It made you a bonehead but you didn’t hurt me. We hurt her, we don’t get to pretend that we didn’t.” She paused, “You ruined that conversation tree and that subplot is off limits now.”

“But-”

“This is real life, you can’t savescum.”

Dammit. She knew what I wanted to suggest, so I really had ruined my chances with a girl. Well, Hunter ruined my chances with a girl. I just followed his lead, it was his mission not mine, why did I have to keep suffering while he got a girlfriend. Sure, it was just Yael, but it was the principle of it!

“But if you want any girl to like you in the future, I’d suggest figuring out what you did wrong. And maybe not doing that. You’re smart enough to figure this out.”

“How did Hunter get you to forgive him.”

“By telling me to leave.”

“...Huh. So I have to wait for her to come to me, after showing I’m not who she thinks I am.”

Yael was making that face like she thought my strategy was flawed, “No, you have to give up on a girl well outside of your league or she’ll kill you and we’ll need a new fourth for raids.”

It wasn’t fair I couldn’t just get what I deserved. Hunter and Yael could find each other, and Vijay found a new guy every few weeks. Why was I the only one who couldn’t find anyone. “Do you think Lola wouldn-”

“Not a chance.”

“Shay-”

“She’s taken.”

“I mean, what does ‘Tiny’ have that I don’t?” Honestly what sort of handle was ‘Tiny’ anyway.

“A foot of height and the ability to respect women?”

“Zoe?”

“She’s gay, remember.”

“Yeah, but she’s dated guys in the past. Maybe.”

Yael got up.

“What?”

She glared at me, looking absolutely ready to rip my heart out of my chest Temple of Doom style. I’ve seen that look before, it never ends well. “Please figure out why women don’t like you and change it, you’re really annoying when you start listing girls that don’t like you cause you’ve perved on them or assaulted their friends. And I’m leaving to not hear anymore of this.”

And she left. Before I had a chance to explain myself. Was there something wrong with me? I dressed with an eye for detail, to be absolutely presentable to parents. If you exclude all the threats and harassment I did to Maya, I’ve never done or said an unkind thing to a woman. So- no, women were the problem.

It definitely wasn’t me.

**Author's Note:**

> So I feel like there are some plot threads that just- needed more closure to them. And while this isn't closed I definitely wanted people to throw Baaz's past actions in his face. However given how much of NC is built on Baaz being completely unable to see how maybe he's the problem, he learns nothing.
> 
> I'm- if you can't guess, not a fan of how Baaz was written. Like at all.


End file.
